


The Wooing Of Trixie Mattel

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Trixie loves Katya but is scared to date her, and Katya loves Trixie and doesn’t see what the issue is. Trixie makes Katya work to date her. Cue cute romantic gestures from Katya.





	

“Why not?”

“We have talked about this before Katya. I value you so much as a friend and I don’t want to lose that.” Trixie looked at her so sincerely that Katya almost relented, key word almost.

“Go out with me.”

Trixie rolled her eyes and turned away. “No Katya.”

Katya brushed off her rejection and followed closely behind the younger queen. “C’mon.” Trixie turned around to meet her eyes once more. "I know you like me, and you know how I feel about you. Go out with me.” Trixie rolled her eyes at Katya’s smug tone. "I’ll make it worth your while.” Katya’s persistence, combined with the way Katya said that last sentence, made it Trixie’s turn to almost relent.

_Would it really be so bad? _Trixie asked herself. They were friends, best friends, and you wanted your partner to be your best friend right? Truth be told Trixie was just scared of the whole ordeal. Ever since Katya had found out about Trixie’s little crush on her, Katya hadn’t stopped probing Trixie about it. She just cared so deeply for Katya, and she didn’t want them sleeping together to change anything.__

__The biggest problem that Trixie faced, other than Katya’s insistence on making her feel uncomfortable, was that it wasn’t hard to imagine the two of them together, not that Trixie did that often, or a lot, or every night. They worked impeccably well together and had exorbitant amounts of fun at the same time. It wasn’t a stretch for Trixie to imagine coming home to Katya making some strange Russian creation in their kitchen. It wouldn’t be weird to curl up on the sofa and watch crap television together until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Trixie could see them growing old together, well, Katya was already old, but you get the idea._ _

__“Prove it.” She heard herself blurt out._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Prove to me that going out with you is worth it.” Trixie spoke evenly and calmly, though her brain was screaming at her. _What the fuck did you just say? You are supposed to be rebuking her advances, not encouraging them. Oh god. What have you done? Oh god. _____

____“How do you expect me to do that?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not my problem. You are the one who wants to go out with me. Work for it.” There was a teasing note to her last words, and Trixie smiled to cover up how hard her heart was actually beating against her chest._ _ _ _

____She left Katya staring after her, mouth hanging open._ _ _ _

____From that day forward, Katya was relentless._ _ _ _

____Every day she approached Trixie with a new proposition. From cute pickup lines that made Trixie roll her eyes fondly, to grand romantic gestures including, but not limited to: having a flash mob show up at one of Trixie’s shows, filling Trixie’s apartment with roses, and leaving thousands of sticky notes around telling Trixie all the things Katya loved about her._ _ _ _

____Trixie turned down each proposition, but had to turn her face away so that Katya wouldn’t see her lovesick smile. Regardless of her constant rejection, Katya came back every day._ _ _ _

____They still hung out without Katya incessantly nagging Trixie to date her, but the tension that normally accompanied their encounters was much more noticeable. Every brush of their hands was catalogued in Trixie’s mind. Each word that could be interpreted as something else, was._ _ _ _

____They were sitting on Trixie’s couch in her apartment playing on their phones, well, Trixie was playing on her phone. Katya was on her laptop reading Trixie a list of 900 terrible pick up lines. Trixie was hiding her smile poorly, and rolling her eyes after every one. This went on for however long, until Katya stood up suddenly and began to pace back and forth in front of the couch._ _ _ _

____“Are you all right?” Trixie asked hesitantly, understanding had dawned on her when she noticed Katya’s pained expression. Eyes tightly shut, hands curled into fists at her sides._ _ _ _

____“Am I all right?” Katya repeated back to her, distain clear in her tone. “It has been a year and a half Trixie. A whole fucking year and a half that I have been in love with you.” The things she was saying were sweet, but Katya was yelling them. Trixie just sat on the couch staring at her, mouth wide open. She had never see Katya so mad before, and truth be told, it was kind of terrifying. “I ask you everyday, every damn day to just give me a chance. I swear to you I could be the best thing to ever happen to you, but you won’t let me. You just shake your head and tell me to try again. What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with me that I keep trying?” Katya was panting now._ _ _ _

____“Katya-“_ _ _ _

____“No. You don’t get to talk right now. I get to vent because I deserve it. I deserve the chance to be upset with you.” Trixie’s mouth shut and she watched Katya’s face as she went through several different emotions._ _ _ _

____When she spoke again, her tone was softer; “I have loved you since forever. I just want the chance to make you as happy as you make me. I think I could do it. I sure as hell would try.” Trixie had the sudden urge to hug her in that moment, but then Katya’s face turned hard again. “But you don’t even give me a chance. God Trixie if you don’t want me, say something. Don’t make me dance around like a puppy. But if you do want me, then tell me what the hell else can I do?”_ _ _ _

____“Marry me.”_ _ _ _

____Katya’s head, followed by the rest of her body whipped around. “What?”_ _ _ _

____Trixie held up a finger in the air and shoved her other hand down between the couch cushions, seemingly searching for something. Then, none too gracefully, she slid down onto the floor on one knee. Trixie held out a velvet box containing the most beautiful ring Katya had ever seen. “Marry me. That is what you can do.”_ _ _ _

____Tears welled up in Katya’s eyes and Trixie had a brief moment of panic before she was tackled to the floor by a strong male form. Katya proceeded to cry into Trixie’s shirt as they lay on the floor. “Is that a yes?”_ _ _ _

____Katya pulled up her head from where it was resting on Trixie’s chest. There are tears running down her face, and red splotches of color everywhere, and Trixie is sure that she has never seen anything so beautiful. “I hate you.” Katya mumbles as she holds her hand out for Trixie to put the ring on._ _ _ _

____“I love you too.“_ _ _ _


End file.
